paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Heat Street/Walkthrough
The second heist on the list is Heat Street - a classic double crossing situation: someone thought he was more clever than us and decided to screw us over by taking the valuables for himself and ratting us out to the police. Half the mission involves chasing down Matt, the other half involves getting away safely. Walkthrough Chase down Matt The first objective is pretty simple. All you have to do is walk through the glass door in front of you, take a right, and shoot a few Police Officers along the way. After you move up the ramp to the street, two police cars may stop to your left. If so, four Officers will get out and start shooting at you. If a single police car drives by instead, you don't have to worry about the four cops. Be wary, however, because there are many civilians scattered throughout the streets ahead of you, and it's all too easy to shoot one, especially because they tend to run right between you and your enemies. Bain (your contact) will immediately start looking for a way to catch up with Matt. Meet up with Bruce Bain managed to find you a driver to chase Matt. Follow the street forward, and you will encounter a small police blockade you will have to shoot your way through. Unfortunately, Bruce is shot by the cops trying to get to you and smashes into a brick wall. As Bain says, you'll just have to keep moving. Take notice that you can open the car's trunk and there is a chance to find some cash there. Continue chasing Matt This time your way will be blocked by SWAT trucks, so you should take care proceeding through this area. Also, the first assault wave should start around this time. Cover is sparse here, and if you run too far ahead you can easily be shot down and taken into custody before your teammates can help you! Keep eliminating enemies from cover making it to the building crane right at the centre of the street. Stick close to the the buildings on either side of the street. Although this will force you to run right into a SWAT truck no matter which side you choose, it ensures that the cops can't get behind you. Plus, there's much more cover on the sides (on the right side, there's actually a little hallway under some scaffolding, which is really helpful). Once you reach the crane, you will hear an ambulance driving nearby - looks like Matt got into some trouble and you need to hurry further down the street to get to him. Take notice that if you run into serious trouble there is a way around the building to the left just after the building crane. If you hug the left side, you'll be able to duck behind some fencing and through a back alley. You can flank some of the enemy forces and soften them up for your team. An alternative method to getting to the crash site significantly easier is to simply have your entire team rush past the police infested streets straight to the crash site. If you do this, you must ''stick to the left hand side of the road. This method is good for getting to the crash site in a small amount of time without wasting too much health or ammo. It is strongly advised that you rush through to the crash site on higher difficulties, especially on Overkill 145+. If done right, your entire team should be at the crash site before the assault even starts. If people don't make it and fall into custody, the surviving teammates have time to tie up some civilians and perform a hostage trade. Reach the crash site This is more of the same: keep fighting through the cops until you pass under a bridge and see an area with a big tree and an ambulance to your right. There, you will see the crash site and learn that Matt has yet to escape the scene. Light the van on fire Matt, however, isn't ready to give up yet. In order to get him out of the wreckage, you will have to burn him out. You will need up to 4 fuel canisters in total to make him get out of the van, so get ready to organize a solid defense at the area. SWAT will spawn from all sides, including the alley at the back of the area and down the face of the building behind the crash site. Note also that one of the garage doors in the area may open, revealing a large number of SWAT and possibly a few special units. After they are cleared out, however, these provide excellent cover from the incoming assault waves. All canisters spawn randomly within area that you're defending, so just look around for an orange outlined object. Once found, the canister will need to be taken back to the van. Only one canister can be taken at a time, so only one person will be required to hunt it down. After a random number of 1 to 4 canisters have been entirely burned at the van, Matt will crawl out, a flaming and bleeding mess. However, the mission doesn't end here. Matt has handcuffed the briefcase to his arm! Without ample time to remove it, you and your team are forced to bring Matt to an impromptu evacuation zone a few blocks away. Force Matt to the the parking lot Somehow, after all Matt has been through, he can still stand on his own two feet. so now it's time to get acquianted with a "You! Get moving" function - you will have to continuously shout at Matt to make him move. Doing that while being shot at by assault units might be challenging, but that's what you need your team for - fight through to the left of the zone you just defended and take another left to the parking lot. Move toward the fence with the plywood boards on it, and Bain should inform you that he found a pilot who is ready to grab your team and Matt. Force Matt up the hill Now, you need to get your crew and Matt to the higher location where Alex (The helicopter pilot) can make it down safely to the street and help you escape the cops. Matt will burst through the gate, opening a new route through a back alley. You will encounter a lot of enemy units in the alley, so it's recommended you proceed with care. Once you've climbed the second set of stairs (the ones that turn right), check your fire, as there will be civilians roaming around in this area. On the other side of the big building to your left, there is a large SWAT force lying in wait that you'll have to fight through. Keep your eye on the doors in the nearby buildings - they are randomly opened and give you an opportunity to flank the SWAT who stand in your way. Having pushed through the blockade, rush left up the street for the final area of the mission. Wait for the helicopter Assuming you and Matt made it to the top of the hill, you will have to wait a bit while Bain confirms that Alex is ready to pick you up. The next few objectives are all about defense. Just stay alive. Clear the zone of cops Kill any enemy units you see around until it is safe enough for the helicopter to take you on board without being shot down. There are SWAT trucks on the opposite side of concrete barriers blocking the road, so don't forget to take out any cops who are sitting in that little area. Move back down to the helicopter If the area is still too hot and you cannot clear the zone of cops fast enough, Alex may consider another area to pick you up at the bottom area of the street. If this happens, move with Matt down the street and prepare for extraction from there. Force Matt to the helicopter and rally there Once you manage to clear the upper area of cops, Alex will move the helicopter in for pickup. Shout at Matt to get him inside the evacuation zone and group up under the helicopter to finish the heist. Additional rewards * Several money bundles are scattered randomly throughout the heist; most are indoors. * Bruce's car is sometimes filled with 15 money bundles. Variations and events This section lists variations and events that appear randomly or if the players make a certain decision. Police entry points or the locations of hostages are not mentioned because those are '''always' random. Gas canisters *One to four canisters are needed to get Matt from his crashed van. As an indication if the current canister is the last one could be used the marked location, where the canister must be placed. There are 4 invisible locations spread from the van to near the container door. The location for the last canister after which Matt leaves the van is the one in almost the container's door. Additionnaly, when the last canister is burning, Bain will say "He should run out of oxygen soon". Closed doors *There is a chance that the metal door to the building before the overpass to Armitage Avenue will be closed. However, the door and windows on the other side of the building will always be open. *On the right side of the stairs to the Armitage Ave there is a door to passage that is usefull to hit the cops from their back side. The door is sometimes closed, but more frequently open. The snipers *There can be snipers shooting from several vantage points around crash site, Jake's parking and the last street (Armitage Ave). The amount of snipers is zero to few, probability to spawn snipers increases with the game difficulty. Helicopter extraction points *If Alex, the helicopter pilot, believes he cannot successfully land, he will recommend heading back down to the lower part of the overpass, which is where the heist will end. Alex makes this decision when cleaning the upper extraction zone from cops takes too long. Unique achievements Stand together Complete the heist on normal difficulty or above without anyone getting downed. You will have to have played the heist from the start. This can be done with AI or real teammates. Easy street Complete Heat Street on Overkill difficulty with your crew accuracy being at 60% or higher. Everyone in your crew will have to have played the heist from the start. Group accuracy statistics can be seen at the end of the heist regardless of the outcome. Recommendations: * Each crew member carries an M308, which is unlocked at Sharpshooter level 17, because of its accuracy and semi-automatic firing mode. * One or two Sharpshooter crew bonuses. * If you don't intend to be rescued from custody, then shoot civilians to increase your accuracy rating. * The Reinbeck and Locomotive 12G can keep your accuracy very high if you aim for body shots. Shooting at tightly-packed groups of enemies with these also greatly increases your accuracy score. * The GL40 from the Wolf Pack DLC can easily get multiple kills with one shot, resulting in possibly getting over 100% accuracy. * If you want to assist your crew members when downed while still wanting to maintain high accuracy, a B9-S with all Support and Sharpshooter upgrades can be used. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Heat Street Category:PAYDAY 1